


【羅叉】這年頭情書算復古風嗎？（辦公室AU，短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：總之，他們寫了一封情書</p>
            </blockquote>





	【羅叉】這年頭情書算復古風嗎？（辦公室AU，短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊嗯......又是到一個來寫傻傻短篇的時候啦！看電視的時候，無意間看見某個影集的預告，因而生出來的腦洞，要我說，就是兩個蠢蠢又莫名其妙的人啦XD

「巴恩斯有個不錯的屁股。」事出起因有部分事由於這句話，讓羅林斯從自己的盤子抬起頭，看著對面的朗姆洛，然後皺起他的眉頭，「我還以為你比較喜歡他的老二，你害我賭輸了。」

幾乎全公司的人都知道，他們的小主管朗姆洛不是那麼的直，這件事在現代並不算多稀奇，不過大概是因為長相或賀爾蒙的緣故，有關朗姆洛的八卦一直沒有少過，甚至還有人說他跟公司的上層，也就是皮爾斯先生有一腿。

但最近比較受到關注的，則是新進的職員詹姆士‧巴恩斯，據說他是從海爪公司的死對頭，也就是神盾那邊被挖角過來的，有些人曾經懷疑這是場陰謀，但也有人說其實皮爾斯跟神盾的頂頭尼克‧弗瑞是老相好。

不管原因到底為何，結論是朗姆洛必須負責照顧這個直屬新人，教導他所有關於公司的規矩，不過朗姆洛向來待下屬都不錯，因此連帶附近有什麼好吃的，或是哪裡的房租比較便宜，也都通通教給新來的巴恩斯。

想當然耳，他們在一起相處的時間也看起來比較多，這讓無聊的辦公室，增加了些聊天的內容，從一開始純粹開玩笑的說朗姆洛跟巴恩斯一起出現在哪，到最後許多人都開始認為，這兩個人之間一定關係不純。

雖然總是會否認，但當事人朗姆洛倒不怎麼在意，反正只是同事間的閒聊，並不影響到他的工作，他照樣能上班工作聊天打屁，偶爾還會跟櫃台的辛西亞調個情，或是騷擾他的副手羅林斯。

日子開始不一樣的時候，就是那天午餐時，朗姆洛突然的發言，害羅林斯輸給會計部的瑞秋十塊，「傑克，你這賤人！」得知後這件事的朗姆洛，反而沒心沒肝的笑了起來，「可真多虧你啊，渾蛋。」羅林斯面無表情的說道。

而當天的下午，朗姆洛卻被喊進辦公室，給皮爾斯好好訓了一頓，雖然說皮爾斯先生的風格一直都不是會大聲罵人的類型，不過他溫和與充滿規勸性的語調，有時候可以感動許多人，但有時候則是恐怖到讓人冷汗直流。

儘管實際上做錯事是朗姆洛的某個下屬，不過朗姆洛卻扛下這個責任，那個下屬拼了命的道歉，朗姆洛只是叫他下次好好幹就行，但是羅林斯倒是看得出來，朗姆洛僵硬的笑容，表示他大概是感覺挺糟的。

「嘿，你給我的東西我寫好了。」羅林斯走到朗姆洛的桌旁，打斷正在道歉的人，好讓朗姆洛有藉口將那人打發走，「我等會看完就給你。」朗姆洛朝他眨眨眼，然後翻開那份文件，果不其然發現中間夾著一張寫著數字的紙條。

他們不太記得是誰先發起得，好像是以前他們都還是菜鳥的時候，偶然寫錯的一份資料開始，雖然會花上一點時間，不過這種類似解謎的溝通方式，講出來可能有點娘，但是他們都樂此不疲。

不一會兒，朗姆洛就把那份文件送回來，「你記得要修改一些地方。」羅林斯說了聲好之後，朗姆洛就回到自己座位，而攤開裡頭的紙條，羅林斯很快就發現朗姆洛寫著「操你的」的訊息。

他抬起頭看向朗姆洛，對方左右張望了一下，確定沒有被其他人發現後，朝羅林斯笑著豎起一根中指，然後轉過頭假裝在認真的看螢幕，一邊哼著小曲，羅林斯也將視線轉回自己的電腦上，結果剛好對上巴恩斯的眼睛。

那對綠幽幽的眼睛，正從他們兩之間的隔板上方，死死的盯著羅林斯，「怎麼了嗎？」他問著不講話的人，但巴恩斯還是跟他對看了一下，詭異到羅林斯快要放棄時才開口，「你們真得很要好。」巴恩斯低聲的說道。

其實他們討論過這個問題幾次，打從巴恩斯進來之後，他就沒少問過羅林斯問題，而且大多數都是跟朗姆洛相關，像是他喜歡吃什麼、喜歡的音樂、和最愛的球隊，甚至是他的戀愛史跟支不支持辦公室戀情等，羅林斯全都回答過。

「你對他有興趣，幹嘛不直接說？」後來羅林斯有些受不了的提議到，但巴恩斯只是露出像小鹿般無害的笑容，「你對朗姆洛很了解欸！」而這樣的笑臉其實讓他贏得不少青睞，許多的女同事不是想搞他，就是想看他跟男人搞。

面對巴恩斯的態度，羅林斯覺得自己多少可以理解，但是沒有少過追求者的朗姆洛，一直以來都沒有固定對象，原因是這外貌帶著南洋風情的熱情男人，實際上根本少條線，再明顯的暗示都像瞎了一樣，完全沒有發現。

而且有些人似乎把部分的因果關係，歸咎於羅林斯的身上，這讓他總有種說不出的苦澀。

「因為我們相處得比較久而已，」已經不知道是回答過的幾次的羅林斯，有些無奈的說道，「就是兄弟的那種感情罷了。」巴恩斯深沉的眼神讓他有些頭疼，他捏了捏自己的鼻樑，好讓自己可以避開對方的注視。

不過在下班的時候，收拾好東西的朗姆洛很快就跑過來，屁股靠在羅林斯的桌上，拍著羅林斯的肩膀催促他，「快點！我們還要去購物！」今天是他們約好的球賽日，照慣例是他們會一起去買啤酒，然後到朗姆洛家看比賽。

「我要先離開了，明天見。」巴恩斯也站了起來，對朗姆洛笑著道別，然後在臨走前對羅林斯露出一個複雜的眼神，就像是在說「你看啊！你再解釋啊！他都快挨到你身上去了！」而朗姆洛還再叨叨絮絮，完全沒有注意到。

「走吧……」有些哀怨的羅林斯說著，然後完全不理會朗姆洛問他為何看起來垂頭喪氣，直到他們到超市的時候，羅林斯才開口問他覺得巴恩斯怎麼樣，「人挺不錯的啊！屁股也是。」朗姆洛邊看著酒櫃，一邊漫不經心得說著。

「所以說，你怎麼不約他？」羅林斯問道，這讓朗姆洛停止手上動作，像是在思索什麼，但他很快就又拿了兩打啤酒下來，全塞給羅林斯之後，又再拿了一整箱下來，一股腦兒全丟進車子裡。

「你拿這麼多幹嘛？」看著快被塞爆的購物車，羅林斯皺起眉頭，「老子今天很不爽，不行嗎？」朗姆洛完全不管羅林斯像老媽一樣的發言，哼著歌就自己推走了購物車，讓後者大大的嘆口氣，不過還是跟了上去。

這天原本也只會是個普通的一天，只是第二天朗姆洛是在嚴重的宿醉中醒來，頭不只疼得要命還想吐，他搖搖晃晃的到客廳的時候，桌上那成堆的酒罐，讓他不禁懷疑自己到底喝了多少，但他其實也突然想不起來昨天幹了些什麼。

「我們昨天沒有睡一起吧？」拿了兩個水杯之後，朗姆洛對著做在沙發上的羅林斯說道，遞給他其中一個杯子後，滿臉痛苦的坐到他的位置上，「什麼？」羅林斯看起來也臉色極差，如果說他平時可以嚇哭一個小孩，那現在應該是可以嚇哭五個小孩的臉。

「算了，沒什麼……」朗姆洛在嘴裡咕噥著，「話說，你昨晚怎麼睡在這？」天啊，他根本想不起來，昨天到底發生了什麼事，而羅林斯似乎講的什麼，不過聲音太小而聽不清楚，朗姆洛只好讓他再說一次。

「我們把我的機車推進河裡了。」這回雖然是聽得很清楚，只是羅林斯說的話讓朗姆洛有些不可置信，「我們幹嘛把你車推進河裡？」朗姆洛以為羅林斯在開玩笑，還笑了幾聲，不過羅林斯還是一樣那張死人臉，讓朗姆洛有些尷尬。

「你車真被弄進河裡？」他小心翼翼的問著，「你說那車會防水，就推進河裡了，那時候我們好像都喝茫了……我也是剛接到警察局電話才想起來的。」羅林斯低著頭，讓他的背影看起來有些憔悴。

「呃……反正我今天就載你上班吧！」不曉得該怎麼辦的朗姆洛說著，而羅林斯也點點頭，畢竟他們還是得照常工作，說完後兩個人就開始整理自己，醒好羅林斯之前有留夜過，朗姆洛有預備些用品在。

但就在他們要出門前，朗姆洛在收拾桌面時，發現到在酒罐堆底下，有著被壓著的幾張紙跟信封，「這是怎麼回事？」他抽出其中一張，看見上面似乎寫著一些肉麻的話，而那個字跡很明顯就是自己的。

記憶突然跟閃電一樣，打中了朗姆洛的後腦勺，他走到正在調整領帶的羅林斯面前，舉起那張紙，拿著紙的手還有些顫抖，「那封信，去哪裡了？」朗姆洛語帶緊張的問道，讓羅林斯認真的看了下那張沾著髒汙跟酒漬的信紙，「我們昨晚寄出去的，這你也忘了？」

確定羅林斯沒有在說笑之後，朗姆洛簡直想要挖個洞把自己埋起來，或是用鏟子把羅林斯敲昏之後活埋他……

朗姆洛終於想起來昨天晚上，他們看完球賽之後，電視開始撥放某部影集的預告片，內容好像是寫情書給女同事之類的，然後羅林斯就不知道哪來的異想天開，就說乾脆來寫情書給巴恩斯。

「這其實是個不錯的方式，如果你比較不好意思開口的話。」那時他是這樣說的，「這是哪門子好主意啊！」記得開始時朗姆洛是拒絕的，而且露出認為這很蠢的表情，不過羅林斯卻一直堅持，煩得朗姆洛受不了，加上他們都醉得厲害，所以最後朗姆洛還是動筆了。

回憶的畫面開始一股腦兒的湧上，他們兩個大男人坐在客廳，一起寫情書給另外一個男人，「這太詭異了！都什麼年代啊……」本來他中途有試圖放棄，但羅林斯卻把信拿走並擅自封好，「老梗之所以為老梗，就表示它是經典。」

「我得把那封該死的信拿回來！」從上車後朗姆洛就幾乎是在發愣，直到他們經過郵局的時候，朗姆洛把車停好後這樣說道，「嘿！你瘋啦！」也回神的羅林斯轉過頭喊著，卻被對方鎖在車裡，只能待在車上看朗姆洛狂奔到郵局裡頭的背影。

「很抱歉，先生，」因為朗姆洛猙獰的表情，櫃檯的服務人員面有難色，「我們的信件都已經送出去了。」櫃檯的小姐一邊說著，一邊悄悄把手放到櫃檯下，手指輕壓著警鈴按鈕，深怕等會眼前的男人就會開始掏槍殺人之類的。

儘管朗姆洛真得很想拿把槍掃射這裡的所有人，再把車上的羅林斯給炸了，但他只是氣呼呼的甩上車門，一發動車子後便狂踩油門，讓街道上回想著刺耳的煞車聲，跟羅林斯因為暈車而想嘔吐的呻吟聲。

他們很快就到達公司，剛好看見郵局的車已經開走一段距離，朗姆洛將他的車近乎是特技一樣，快速的塞進空下來的停車格裡，「不，你別想再來。」車子停下的瞬間，朗姆洛就快速的下車，但是他打算再鎖門的時候，羅林斯卻也跟著跳出來。

在不得以的情況下，朗姆洛拔腿就跑，羅林斯也看出來，對方是打算到收發室去，搶先一步把信拿回來，就這樣毀掉他們一晚上的苦心，「站住！」羅林斯大喊了一聲，但是就跟所有警匪片一樣，沒有人會就這樣乖乖不動的。

由於電梯擠滿了人，他們採取階梯有氧的方式往前跑，在羅林斯拽住朗姆洛的褲頭時，朗姆洛順手抓起一個路過職員手上的文件，看都沒看就往羅林斯臉上砸，後者雖然雙手接住那個資料夾，卻被直接擊中額頭，氣得把那個文件塞到無辜的職員懷裡，就繼續像隻獵犬一樣追著朗姆洛。

這時候已經很快整理好信件的皮特羅，剛好出現在通往他們辦公室的走廊上，不過好死不死的，這時候巴恩斯卻從另外一邊走過來，「等一下！！！」在走廊盡頭的朗姆洛大喊著，「別理這神經病！」後面的羅林斯也說道。

眼看皮特羅快要把信交給巴恩斯，情急之下朗姆洛牙一咬，就往皮特羅身上撲過去，「搞什麼鬼啊！」不曉得大人間戰爭的皮特羅喊著，他當初只不過是為了湊錢而打工，想買個好一點的生日禮物給他姊姊，誰知道這公司的人這麼不要臉，大清早的就襲擊他青春的肉體。

後面趕上的羅林斯沒有放過這個機會，他衝上前拽走剛好被皮特羅舉起信，正得意的笑著時，還趴在地上的朗姆洛就往他小腿上一踢，羅林斯給痛得彎了腰，朗姆洛跟著爬起來，搶走信之後轉身就想跑，羅林斯見狀後趕緊向前，卻被仍在地上的皮特羅絆倒，連帶扯著朗姆洛的腰，一起跌到地上。

在皮特羅的一陣痛呼中，兩個成年人滾到一邊打成一團，朗姆洛的膝蓋頂著羅林斯的肚子，一手還推著他的額頭，拿著信的那隻手使盡往頭上伸，而在羅林斯手壓著底下人的肩膀，也拼命的要去搶那封信。

但此時的三個人悠閒的加入了戰局，「所以說，你們是誰盜刷了我的卡嗎？」巴恩斯成為最後的勝利者，他看著剛從朗姆洛手上抽走的信，「不然你們幹嘛搶我的信用卡帳單？」揚揚已經破破爛爛了的白色信封，巴恩斯問著地上兩個臉上寫滿疑問的人。

「什麼？」手還頂著羅林斯下巴的朗姆洛問著，而掐著朗姆洛手腕的羅林斯則是皺起眉頭，「他們兩個根本嗑藥！帳單都要搶！」無辜的受害者皮特羅大罵著，一邊整理自己的衣服。

愣住的兩個人看著對方一會兒，然後沉默的離開對方，像做錯事的小孩子一樣，低著頭爬起來，「所以巴恩斯沒有其他信了？」朗姆洛問著向後退開幾步的皮特羅，而後者給了否定的答案，「你確定？你要不再檢查一下？」羅林斯也跟著湊到旁邊問道。

「沒有就是沒有，你們兩個瘋老頭到底有什麼毛病！」皮特羅更大聲的說著，完全不曉得眼前的兩個人在搞什麼，「布洛克他寫了……」他們對看了一眼，然後羅林斯搶先發出聲音，但是隨即又被朗姆洛給摀著嘴。

「你敢再說一句話試試看！」朗姆洛發出警告，於是羅林斯舉起兩隻手，表示自己投降，在朗姆洛鬆開手之後沉默了一下，接著又打算開口，「你他媽的到底是怎樣！」不只忍不住飆出髒話，朗姆洛還推了羅林斯一把。

後背抵上牆壁，面前是個完全氣到發抖的人，但羅林斯也不甘示弱，「我是在幫你好嗎？」他滿臉認真的對著朗姆洛說，語氣中卻加雜著無奈，「放屁！」不料朗姆洛完全沒有要理會他的好意，指著羅林斯的鼻子又是一句粗口。

「你是冰塊還是蠢豬！」朗姆洛用發紅的眼睛瞪著傻了的人，「真不喜歡我就直接說啊！搞這麼多花樣是想耍我嗎！很好玩嗎！」他扯著羅林斯的領帶，仰起頭看著對方的眼睛，一邊惡狠狠的說著。

他們的距離極近，甚至可以聽見彼此的鼻息聲，然後羅林斯就低下頭，讓他們倆的嘴唇貼在一起，朗姆洛瞬間就被像凍住一樣靜止不動，巴恩斯在後面吹了聲口哨，皮特羅摀著自己的眼睛，會計部的瑞秋拿出了手機。

「這樣有回答到你嗎？」也有些發火的羅林斯說著，但是朗姆洛卻還是抱持著半開著嘴的蠢樣，讓他頓時有些洩氣，雖然天知道他到底想這樣幹多久了，可他一直認為，朗姆洛當他們只是兄弟，剛好朗姆洛這傻子似乎又跟巴恩斯看對眼，他才想說要推對方一把的。

可是很明顯這次是他錯了，因為回過神的朗姆洛馬上就給了羅林斯一記頭錘，讓比他高大的人被撞得跌倒，原本就宿醉的頭痛讓他眼前發白，「你這他媽的白癡蠢貨渾蛋！」朗姆洛跟著蹲下身，用充滿鄙視的眼神看著他的副手，「你知道我等這個有多久了嗎？」

然後他又吻了羅林斯，這次還用上舌頭，讓後面的巴恩斯掏出了手機，皮特羅又摀著自己的眼睛，會計部的瑞秋則馬上就加了巴恩斯好友。

之後就是不意外的，在他們終於站起來並向皮特羅道歉之後，被叫進了皮爾斯先生的辦公室，進行關愛訓誡好一陣子，雖然工作仍然是保住的，但他們得為「霸佔走道」和「影響辦公室運作」的理由多為公司付出一點時間。

不過既然是兩個人一起，他們倒也是沒有什麼抱怨，就各自回到座位上，準備開始處理今天的工作，「這什麼？」剛回到自己桌前坐好的羅林斯低聲問著，邊拿起擺在他桌上的那封信，心裡頭有種不祥的預感。

「這信封是不是有點眼熟？」一個聲音突然從身後出現，羅林斯不用看就知道是朗姆洛，不知何時又無聲的溜過來，「你看錯了。」裝出自己最冷靜的語調，羅林斯抓起那封信，想要塞進其他的文件夾裡。

但是這次還是朗姆洛手快了些，他搶過那個沾著酒漬的信封，想起昨天似乎是羅林斯負責寫的收件人，然後他轉過身，用後背擋著激動到站起來的羅林斯，他快速的拆開了那封信，果不其然看見很熟悉的內容。

「噗哈！」一時間沒有忍住，朗姆洛當場就笑了出來，「天啊！你到底是……」信很快就被羅林斯給搶回去，「是你要買那麼多酒的。」雖然他似乎想要繼續假裝冷靜，但是紅掉的耳尖已經出賣了他，而朗姆洛也還是笑到說不出話。

這件事到後來過了一些日子，朗姆洛還是不時會拿出來取笑羅林斯，不過畢竟是他最了解的人，所以羅林斯總有辦法可以讓他閉嘴，「我可以申請換座位嗎？」只是周圍除了巴恩斯外的人，好像就沒有那麼開心了。


End file.
